


Blood

by EchoOfSilence



Category: Blood-C
Genre: Gen, Missing Moments, flashfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoOfSilence/pseuds/EchoOfSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L’odore del sangue le arrivava alle narici, mentre il corpo risentiva ancora della battaglia contro l’Antico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

**Titolo** : Blood  
 **Personaggi** :  Saya Kisaragi  
 **Genere** : introspettivo  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Avvertimenti** : flashfic, missing moments  
 **Wordcount** : 209 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
 **Note** :Partecipante allo SfigaFest indetto da FW.it con il prompt:  Blood-C, Saya Kisaragi, sangue.

 

 

L’odore del sangue le arrivava alle narici, mentre il corpo risentiva ancora della battaglia contro l’Antico.  
La stanchezza e la spossatezza si stavano facendo larga strada dentro di lei, mentre l’altra sé stessa, quella parte oscura che si era accorta di possedere, bramava di uscire e di cibarsi.  
Voleva quel prezioso e scarlatto nettare.  
Voleva bere il sangue dell’Antico.  
Faticosamente fece un passo all’indietro, la katana ancora stretta fra le mani, e la divisa impregnata di quel liquido tentatore.  
No.  
Lei era un essere umano.  
Lei era colei che avrebbe protetto il mondo dagli Antichi.  
Lei era una miko del tempio e, per tutti questi motivi, lei non avrebbe bevuto.  
Fece un altro passo e un altro ancora: sarebbe andata a casa, avrebbe sorriso a suo padre, rassicurandolo e, poi, avrebbe fatto un lungo bagno caldo.  
Ecco.  
Questo avrebbe fatto.  
Un nuovo passo, solo in avanti, verso la carcassa dell’Antico.  
Un altro.  
Un altro ancora.  
S’inginocchiò accanto al corpo, appoggiando le mani ai bordi del lungo taglio e, avvicinandosi lentamente, poggiò la bocca, iniziando a succhiare quel prezioso nettare che tanto bramava.  
Sentì l’altra urlare di gioia e prendere il sopravvento.  
Sentì il sapore dolciastro del sangue sulla lingua e il piacere di bere qualcosa di proibito.  
Succhiò più voracemente, lasciando che le mani e la faccia si sporcassero: niente le importava più adesso, voleva solo bere.


End file.
